


Five Fuck You Haiku

by Rachel_Lai



Category: The Social Network
Genre: Drama, Epistolary, Fix-It, Haiku, Humor, M/M, Pining, Reconciliation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lai/pseuds/Rachel_Lai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一切都是从Mark的心理治疗作业开始。俳句治好了他！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Fuck You Haiku

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Fuck You Haiku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326941) by [casey_sms (shinygreenwords)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms), [shinygreenwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords). 



操操操操操  
我的十七个音节  
即我的俳句

治疗是垃圾  
我马克扎克伯格  
从来不写诗

要五首俳句  
俳句操他的愚蠢  
我他妈不写

玫瑰是红的  
我没什么好说的  
可以回家吗？

来谈谈感情  
你对此感觉如何？  
谈个毛线啊

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck  
This is seven syllables  
Here is my haiku

Therapy is crap  
My name is Mark Zuckerberg  
I don’t write poems

I need five haiku  
Haiku are fucking stupid  
Fuck, I don’t need this

So roses are red  
I have nothing to report  
Can I go home now?

Talk about feelings  
How do you feel about that?  
Stop asking me shit  
*  
“真有趣，Mark，你很有幽默感。”Goldstein医生说，“谢谢你的朗读，我需要你再写一次——专注于你的情感。诗歌是深层自我表达的绝佳方式。”  
“什么？在这，现在写？”Mark皱眉。  
“为什么不呢?”医生笑着说道，看起来像个把俳句当作处方的变态。  
Mark翻了个白眼，但他并没有和Goldstein医生争吵，因为这个治疗师有个令人讨厌的坏习惯——他总是认同自己的每句话，任何事都无法惹怒他，于是也就没有了争论的必要。他就像吸嗨大麻的Chris，除了他有开抗精神病药物的能力。  
在治疗的第一阶段，Mark一声不吭，而Goldstein医生只是注视着他，然后做笔记。Mark感到十分不满，尽管他试图不首先打破沉默，然而还是开了口。而Goldstein医生，只是微笑着鼓励他继续说话，好像他之前没有在等待一样。他可能在内心沾沾自喜，Mark想，Chris应该让他上医疗网站的。  
Mark拿起笔，咬着笔的末端。好吧，为什么不呢？反正他也没什么好说的。  
“你可以试试写你为什么会在这，写写待在这儿感觉。”Goldstein医生打断了他，好像在担心Mark凑不出十七个音节似的。  
Mark屏蔽了他。  
*  
Chris让我来这  
觉得我有抑郁症  
讲真，我很好

情感是扯淡  
我不是没有感情  
这浪费时间

人们想当然  
认为我没有感情  
我才不在乎

我没有躲藏  
发生的都过去了  
他还是走了

没人相信我  
当我说我很好时  
我真的，很好

好代表活着  
活代表仍在呼吸  
我他妈有钱

Chris made me come here  
He thinks I have depression  
Really, I am fine

Feelings are bullshit  
It is not that I don’t feel  
It’s a waste of time

People always judge  
Act like I don’t feel at all  
I don’t give a shit

I am not hiding  
What happened is in the past  
He left anyway

No one believes me  
When I say that I’m okay  
I am fine, just fine

Fine means I’m alive  
Alive means I am breathing  
I am filthy rich  
*  
“Mark,有一首俳句被划掉了，你想跟我说说吗？”Goldstein医生问道。  
“不。”Mark固执地说。  
“这是你第一次提到别人，我认为你有很大进步。”  
“不，我没有。”Mark争辩道，“我先提到了Chris，你难道说Chris不是人？医生你反应迟钝。”  
“我道歉，”Goldstein医生安慰道，“我指的是，这是你提到的前好友，你能多说说他的事吗？”  
“我宁愿再写五首俳句。”Mark故意把“haiku”读得像“fuck you”。  
*  
名字？Eduardo  
他曾是大二学生  
但这不重要

我叫他Wardo  
他有时照顾着我  
是我的挚友

共创thefacebook  
但是他不明白我  
不想要广告

我要他留下  
他不听从我的话  
我让他走了

他冻结账户  
对脸书没有益处  
我做的没错

His name? Eduardo  
He was a sophomore but  
It never mattered

I called him Wardo  
He took care of me sometimes  
He was my best friend

We made thefacebook  
But he didn’t understand  
I did not want ads

I asked him to stay  
He didn’t listen to me  
So I let him go

He froze the account  
He wasn’t right for Facebook  
I did the right thing  
*  
当他写完，已经过去一个小时了。一个小时内，他更替着回忆，尝试客观地回想发生了什么，然而他意识到，自己的文字不可能是客观的。他思考了一小时，想了太多关于词语的准确度、个人化和有待改进之处。字母启发了他很多——就像编程，他总想完善它——这儿改一点，那儿改一点。  
他把纸张胡乱塞给Goldstein医生，放在随便什么上面，离开了。  
在回家的路上，Mark把车停在了侧车道。他无法停止回想，记忆再次涌上来，他的脑海中盘旋着不堪回首的往事。  
*  
真诚地说吧  
如果我能够重来  
我仍会如此

我不曾后悔  
选择是一时冲动  
有后见之明

Writing honestly  
If I had another chance  
I would do the same

I don’t regret it  
Choices are of the moment  
Hindsight is perfect

两首俳句被Mark用力地写在收据后面，他差点用笔戳破了脆弱的热敏纸。

我会原谅他  
不需要任何道歉  
因为我想他

Wardo——萦绕于心  
不是唯一的朋友  
但是最好的

I would forgive him  
Without an apology  
Because I miss him

Wardo – he haunts me  
He wasn’t my only friend  
But he was the best  
*  
他把收据单扭成一团，塞进了口袋。这只是个愚蠢的治疗练习。  
问题是，Mark无法停止琢磨5-7-5的句式，他开始随时随地地写俳句。人们看见也没有关系，何况他们看不见。Mark思如泉涌。  
*  
我是CEO，bitch  
意味着我要开会  
他妈一整天

给我的秘书：  
我现在很忙，好吗？  
别打电话了

给Dustin和Chris：  
我很好，酒和游戏  
来啊快活啊

这就是News Feed①  
你们会喜欢这个  
凭我说了算

Meatlovers披萨  
烤肉酱，多加奶酪  
我要订外卖

红发实习生  
我懂你没在工作  
你真诚的，boss

木须肉，炒面  
炒饭和海鲜煎饼  
要外带，谢谢

I’m CEO, bitch  
This means I go to meetings  
All fucking day long

To my assistant:  
I’m busy right now, okay?  
Don’t pick up the phone

To Dustin and Chris:  
I’m fine. Please bring beer and games.  
Let’s get really drunk.

This is the News Feed  
You will like this new feature  
Because I said so

Meatlovers’ pizza  
Barbeque sauce, extra cheese  
Delivery please

Intern with red hair -  
I know when you’re not working  
Sincerely, your boss

Mu shu pork, chow mein,  
Fried rice with sea food pancake  
For takeaway thanks  
*  
如果他的收件箱里有这些草稿，没人需要知道。

操，我是对的  
你根本不听我的  
你发型很蠢

记得Kirkland吗?  
你总是陪伴着我  
我一直想你

你错过会议  
别他妈当个懦夫  
我如此想你

今天下大雨  
不该把你留在那  
为此，我道歉

我给了你钱  
不欠你任何东西  
只想你回来

我想我爱你  
我想你曾经爱我  
Wardo,我懂了

I’m so drunked now  
Wnat to call youuu up nd sy  
Hi Wardo, wassupppppppppppppppp  
（翻译无能）

操蛋新加坡  
我想你到这儿来  
你远在天边

Fuck you, I was right  
You didn’t listen to me  
Your hair looks stupid

Remember Kirkland?  
You were always there for me  
I always miss you

You missed the meeting  
Don’t be a fucking coward  
I miss you so much

It rained hard today  
I shouldn’t have left you there  
For that, I’m sorry

I gave you money  
I don’t owe you anything  
I just want you back  
I think I love you  
I think you used to love me  
Wardo, I know now

Singapore sucks balls  
I want you to come out here  
You’re too far away

“Mark,你在写俳句们（haikus）吗？”Dustin怀疑道。  
“不，”Mark感到不安，“你为什么会这么想？另外，是俳句（haiku），复数的‘俳句们’大错特错。”  
Dustin仅是塞了张纸给他，字有48号（很大）。  
Dustin Moskovitz,  
别黑我的电脑了  
我在监视你  
Dustin Moskovitz，  
Stop hacking my computer  
I am watching you  
“这是什么？”  
“可能是个玩笑。”  
“你在给Wardo写诗！我看了你的电脑，我认为这很甜蜜！”Dustin拉长了最后一个音节。  
“你做了什么？”Mark咬牙，“那侵犯了我的隐私。”  
“我呸！你应该发送它们，别藏着掖着了，发送它们。”  
“不。”  
*  
午餐时间，“我觉你应该发送它们。”  
“不，Dustin。”  
*  
来自Dustin的信息：  
俳句们好萌  
像诗句变短而已  
别藏了快发  
haikus are so cute  
like poems only shorter  
stop pining and send  
*  
Mark回复了他：  
隐私是隐私  
俳句是复数，傻逼  
现在别管我  
Private means private  
Haiku is plural, dickface  
Now leave me alone  
*  
收件人: Mark  
发件人: Dustin  
你让我难过  
就发一首，求你了  
一首小俳句  
you make me sadface  
please? just send him one haiku  
one tiny haiku  
收件人: Dustin  
发件人: Mark  
不在乎，仍不  
最终答案就是不  
别来烦我了  
I don’t care. Still no.  
My final answer is No.  
Stop bothering me.  
收件人: Mark  
发件人: Chris  
发生了什么？  
需要法律援助吗？  
我很担心你  
Is there something wrong?  
Will I need to call legal?  
I’m worrying Mark.  
收件人: Chris  
发件人: Mark  
Dustin很多事  
诸事顺利，只需要  
无视掉Dustin  
Dustin is nosy  
Everything is just peachy  
Just ignore Dustin.  
*  
Mark不停地编程，用代码来清空思绪。  
*  
但除了编程。  
他发现他在写诗。

想你打给我  
我只想听你的声音  
怎么不打呢？  
I wish you would call  
I just want to hear your voice  
Why don’t you call me?  
*  
然后他决定发送一首俳句，就一首。  
收件人: Wardo  
发件人: Mark  
这是首俳句  
仅仅十七个音节  
从来都不够  
This is a haiku  
Just seventeen syllables  
It’s never enough  
*  
他不认为Eduardo会回应。  
几天了，石沉大海。  
*  
Mark告诉了Goldstein医生所有的事，给了他所有的俳句，这一首放在最上面。

我懂搞砸了  
年少，烂醉和愚蠢  
我想他恨我  
I know I messed up  
I was young, drunk and stupid  
I think he hates me  
*  
收件人: Mark  
发件人: Wardo  
主题: 五首俳句

花了些时间  
我回想那些往事  
已经三年了

想念着好友  
医生让我写俳句  
而我写了你

我写了一本  
Mark，你不会相信的  
愚蠢的治疗

如今我在这  
对不起，我原谅你  
Mark，我仍爱你

你懂得邮箱  
我给你我的号码  
打给我好吗？

I have had some time  
To think about what happened  
It has been three years

I miss my best friend  
My shrink makes me write haiku  
I write about you

I have a whole book  
Mark, you wouldn’t believe it  
Stupid therapy

But I am here now  
I’m sorry, I forgive you  
Mark, I still love you

You know my email  
I’m giving you my number  
Keep in touch, call me?

①News Feed(信息流)是Facebook发布的功能


End file.
